Danganronpa: Dreams and Nightmares
24 Ultimate students are locked in an unsettling situation in a unknown building where they must always watch their backs Characters Male 1.Ultimate Dreamer: Yume Dorifuto 2.Ultimate Music Conductor: Sakkusu Ongaku 3.Ultimate Boxer: Ken Tebukuro 4:Ultimate Custodian: Moppu Kurin 5:Ultimate Shepherd: Naoki Mizushima 6:Ultimate Butler: Saba Keateika 7:Ultimate Comedian: Warai Okashi 8:Ultimate Doctor: Hato Byoin 9:Ultimate Collector: Rokku Atsumeru 10:Ultimate Critic: Shokuhin Kuritikaru 11:Ultimate Carny: Sakasu Dokeshi 12:Ultimate Architect: Renga Birudingu Female 1.Ultimate Ultimate Fan-girl: Noryoku Fangaru 2.Ultimate Piano Prodigy: Kizu Sutoringusu 3:Ultimate Car Racer: Resuka Torakku 4:Ultimate Scientist: Tesuto Kagaku 5:Ultimate Actress: Engi Sukurin 6:Ultimate Astronaut: Supesu Roketto 7:Ultimate Lawyer: Ro Yuto 8:Ultimate Survivor: Janguru Seizon 9:Ultimate Robber: Atai Goto 10:Ultimate Painter: Peinto Kyanbasu 11:Ultimate Shrink: Toku Kokoro 12:Ultimate Bookworm: Chishiki Kenkyu Danganronpa: Dream and Nightmares Prologue Hope Peak Academy', The Ultimate School in the world. This is an academy for only the top student for its school. There are 2 requirements to go to this school.'' 1. You must be a high school student 2.You must be the top of what you do '' ''For example, The Ultimate Baseball Star, The Ultimate Mechanic, or anything your ultimate at. I guess this is where I come in. I'm Yume Dorifuto, Ultimate Dreamer. I know Yume is a weird name for a boy but my parents tired to pick a unisex name so that it fit the child no matter what gender(little did they know that Yume leans more to a girls name). Also you may think my talent is strange also. To be honest, I don't fully understand it either. I guess I have inspired to be a lot of thing and I'v dreamed about getting into this school since I was three but I never knew their was ever a such title as Ultimate Dreamer, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who has dreamed of coming here so whats makes my dream so special? Well here I am in front of the school. Today is my first day at Hope...Peak...Academy and I plan to ma..ke....it...... What's going.. on?.......My body... starts....feeling.... That's the last thing I remember before everything going dark. '''???: Are you awake yet? I wake up to a feminine voice lingering above me. I open my eyes to see a small, pinked haired girl with freckles and big grey eyes, looking down at me with a worried expression. Yume: Where am I? ???:Honestly that's the question all of us are asking. All of us? ???:Here, I'll help you up and then I'll catch you up with things. You must have loads of questions. She offered me a hand and I graciously accepted it as she pulled me up off the ground. When I got up, felt a bit dizzy but I regained my composer. I looked at all the surrounding area. There seem to be a huge table with loads of chairs surrounding it with a smaller table with more chairs around it along the wall. There also seemed to be a clock, surveillance camera, monitor, and four doors, one for each wall. three of the doors looked like normal metal doors but one looked distinctive as it was a big, red, double door. ???:Ya, bit of a culture shock isn't it. At least, that's how I felt. Yume:Ok first of all, before we go any further, who are you? ??? Oh I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Noryoku Fangaru, Ultimate Ultimate Fan-girl. (Noryoku Fangaru: Ultimate Ultimate Fan-girl) Yume:Do you have a shuddering defect? Noryoku: No, my talent is Ultimate Ultimate Fan-girl. I know it sounds nerdy, or as some go as far to say, its dumb, but its my talent. I know almost any and every Ultimate and facts about them. For example, I know that your Yume Dorifuto, Ultimate Dreamer.... Well beyond that it's pretty vague. There's not that much information about you on the internet. Yume:That's a relief. So whats going on here and how did I get here? Are we the only ones? Noryoku: Wow, slow down there. One question at a time. As for whats going on here, I have as much knowledge as you. And no we are not alone. There is 24 of us in. Yume: 24!! That's a lot! Noryoku: Ya, we were all going to Hope Peak Academy and all blacked out at the front entrance. Well at least that what everyone says. We started waking up one by one in here and started introducing ourselves and talking about our situation. You however woke up a bit later than the others so the others when to explore this place. Yume: Well I guess I got to go meet everyone else. Noryoku: Do you mind If I tag along. I really don't have much to do and as the Ultimate Ultimate Fan-girl, I can sort of help you with meeting some of the others. Plus, I want to get to know you. Yume: Why? Noryoku: You are the only Ultimate that I don't know anything about, and that intrigues me. Well, she could come in handy when trying to talk with all these other Ultimates... Yume: Sure, I guess you can tag along. And with that, we started to head to meet everyone and explore this facility. I naturally started by going to the red door first. Inside was a guy and a girl and what look to be a elevator. I tried to go over to the elevator to tried and open it but there was no buttons. ???: I wouldn't try to worry about that thing, there no way to open it from what I can see. The girl with a grey vest, white dress shirt, grey tie and short black hair started talking to me about the elevator. ???: Me and Moppu have been trying to get it open for a while but with no luck, and there is no clues pointing that it will open. She pointed to the other guy who was wearing a gas station hat on top of a brown mullet that matched his 4'o clock shadow. He was wearing a brown jumpsuit with black sneakers. He gave a small wave. Then the lady continued talking. ???: Oh that right, your that kid who was knocked out for a long time. The name is Ro Yuto. Please to make your acquaintance. (Ro Yuto: Ultimate Lawyer) Moppu: And as you heard from her, I'm Moppu Kurin. But who cares. (Moppu Kurin: Ultimate Custodian) Noryoku: Ro Yuto is one of the most successful Lawyers in the world. She has won every single case making her record 94-0, and that's just on criminal cases. And Moppu Kurin, well, how do I put this? Hes the Ultimate Janitor. Moppu: Ultimate Custodian!! How many times will people get that wrong! Yume: I think I've heard enough of that. Rather not find out what you have to do to earn that title. Ro: Well that's besides the point. The new pedestrian has yet to introduce himself. Yume: Oh please forgive me, I'm Yume Dorifuto. Ro: Isn't that a girls name? Yume: It's a long story. Moppu: Don't sweat it man, I know how it feels to be misunderstood. With no further business and no ideas of what the elevator was for, me and Noryoku left the room and went to the door on the opposite side of the red door. Inside was what look to be a kitchen. They had everything from a pantry open with tons of food inside, ton of counter space, fridge, stove, microwave, oven, sink, dishwasher and tons of eating utensils. Less obvious things in the room included a small metal case with a latch sitting on a counter, a circular lid connected to the counter that look as it open to something inside the counter, and a metal door that look different than the other as it looked "thinker" and had a button next to it. There was also a blond flowing haired, blue eyed lady wearing a white lab coat with a blue t-shirt with a periodic table on it and a pear of skinny blue jeans. She was rather... Hot. '' '???: You know it rude to stare at strangers. She said this with not an angry tone but more of a playful one '''Yume: Oh sorry. It took me that long to relies I was gazing creepily at her at her. It didn't take me long to know I was now blushing. ???: (giggles) You don't have to be embarrass. I get that a lot for some reason, don't know why. I'm guessing your Yume Dorifuto. I'm Tesuto Kagaku. Pleasure to meet you. (Tesuto Kagaku: Ultimate Scientist) Noryoku: Tesuto is a world renown scientist. She has made many hard breaking discoveries for science and has even won a Nobel Prize for some of her discoveries. Really. A Nobel Prize. Wait a minute... Yume: How did you know my name? Tesuto: When I was looking around outside in the main hall and there is a bulletin board with a list of our names along with the number of the dorm we are sleeping in. I personally met every except for a guy by the name of Yume so far so I assumed it was you. By your reaction, I guess I guessed right. Wow she is very good at observations. I wonder if she could help me with explaining some of the mysteries in this room. Yume: That right, I'm Yume Akume. Can you help with some of the less obvious things in this room. Tesuto: Sure, I'v been looking around here with Supesu so I can fill you in. That metal case over there has a set of sharp cutting knives in fine condition. Slice threw a melon like butter. I open the case to confirm. Sure enough, five cutting knives of varying sizes lined side by side, the biggest was was bigger than my hand in both length and width; very dangerous knife if not use property. The knives were in a marble mold that fit the knives like a glove almost as if the mold was perfectly crafted for those knives so there be no was for them to slide out without human assistance. I close the case to keep from thinking what could happen with these in the wrong hands. Tesuto: Also, the lid over there opens to what I assume is a disposal bin. There we can throw away trash we don't need. Finally, that door with the button seems to be a walk in freezer. Supesu is currently in there investigating. I let Supesu explain what we learned about that room. After saying goodbyes, I headed into the freezer by pressing the button. Suddenly, the metal door opened as a cold chill entered the kitchen. We enter an I instantly started shivering from the coldness of the freezer. The cold was almost to much to bear. Taking a look around the room, it looked like a safe, with metal walls all around that are frozen over with frost. There are huge ice blocks laying randomly in the room along with some food, frozen drinks, ice cream and ice cream bars, and what looked like a small combination safe. Also, in the center of the room stood a brown haired, green eyed girl. Unlike the other girls, she wore no makeup (Even Noryoko wore a little) and she had her hair up in a bun. She wore a blue jacket with some NASA badges and other various rewards on it. She seem not to be phased by the temperature of the room at all unlike me and Noryoko, as we both started the visually shiver after just ten seconds in the room. ???: Oh, you must of been that guy who was passed out the longest in the Cafe, Yume, isn't it. Looks like you two aren't prepared for the the temp of the room. Let's leave this joint before you two freeze to death. Without any arguments from us, we all quickly left the freezer and shut the door. As we leave, I can see a smirk go across Tesuto's mouth. Tesuto: Too cold for you two to handle, I don't blame you, lasted longer in there than I did. I quickly turn to the other girl as I thawed out. She shoved her hands in her pockets casually like she not phased at all by the freezer we came out of Yume: How can you handle the cold that well. ???: Easy, You used to temp's colder than that when they send you to further planets like Pluto or stuff. But I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Supesu Roketto. Can't wait to hang out with you guys. (Supesu Roketto: Ultimate Astronaut) (To Be Continued) Category:OC